Lylat In Chaos
by dnzrx.3
Summary: Two years after the Aparoid Invasion, a Space Hulk appears in the Lylat System. The Space Hulk brings, a series of events that will scar Lylat forever.
1. Chapter 1: Space Hulks

Lylat in Chaos (Star Fox/Warhammer 40K)

Chapter 1: Space Hulks

The Lylat System was cursed.

It seem that, in recent years, the system could not enjoy peace and prosperity it once knew long ago. First, the evil mad scientist Andross attempted to take over the Lylat System with his vast fleets and armies. Although he was defeated thanks to the efforts of Star Fox, Andross did came close in realizing his goals of conquest and left deep scars that took a long time to heal. Many planets were damaged and needed a long time to rebuild, like Corneria and Zoness. In addition, many of Andross's former armies and fleets turned to piracy and crime to sustain themselves, not to mention that many Venomian military supplies and hardware found their way into the hands of gangs and pirates.

Then there was the Aparoid Invasion, taking place nine years after the Lylat Wars caused by Andross. Again, even though Star Fox have destroyed the Aparoids for good, they caused much destruction, especially on Corneria. The damage there was so severe, it surpassed the damage inflicted by Andross's forces during the Lylat Wars. Many urban centers were completely obliterated, and the government was forced to relocate to the Orbital Gate. The Cornerian Defense Fleet suffered many losses, for it was estimated that they lost about three-quarters of their original fleet at the time the invasion began. It took many months to even rebuild a fraction of what was lost.

But rebuild they did. The Cornerian Defense Fleet was rebuilt to the extent that pirates who formerly plague the core worlds of the Lylat System were no longer a threat. The Lylatians who live around the major planets like Corneria could finally enjoy a glimpse of life before all of these wars. However, pirates and criminals still plague the fringe worlds and the asteroid belts, as the Cornerian Defense Fleet simply do not have the ships to patrol the area. In addition, necessities are constantly in short supply, so the poor often turned to criminal activities to sustain themselves. As a result, a criminal underbelly thrived in just about every major planet and locale. And it turns out that the peace was short-lived.

And now, two years after the Aparoid Invasion, another war would soon ravage the Lylat System again. And this time, it was likely that Lylat will be changed forever…

* * *

Captain Fischer could not help but stare at his objective.

The long-distance sensors at Corneria have detected a large anomaly make of rock and metal near Titania several days ago. Under normal circumstances, the operators would think it was just a large asteroid. However, a strange energy field pulsed outward from the anomaly and interfered with the sensors, making it impossible to get an accurate reading on what exactly it was. Therefore, it was reasonable that the Cornerian Defense Fleet decided to send a cruiser to investigate the anomaly.

"Cruiser 701, report on the situation," Sounded a voice on the communications line. It was Captain Fischer's superior officer and the commanding officer of the entire Cornerian Defense Fleet, General Pepper.

"We have arrived at the target location and found the anomaly," Fischer answered. "It looks like a huge asteroid, but it seems to be a huge mass of shipwrecks mixed with asteroid rock."

"Can you identify any of the shipwrecks?"

Fischer studied the shipwrecks closely. The shipwrecks are completely foreign to Lylat. They are too large to be built even in the largest shipyard in the entire system. Also, they resemble a cross between highly decorated ancient wooden ships and temples, in stark contrast to the sleek and modern starships used by the Cornerian Defense Fleet. And they all bear a double-headed eagle symbol, forged in gold and other precious metals.

"Negative. All of the shipwrecks are of unknown origin and style. What are your orders?"

There was a brief pause in the conversation. Fischer knew that Pepper was thinking hard on how to handle the situation.

General Pepper finally spoke. "Hold your position near the anomaly and make observe it. But do not attempt any boarding missions until reinforcements arrive to assist you in the mission."

Fischer acknowledged the order and closed the communications line. He quickly signaled the helmsman to steer the ship close to the anomaly. In his mind, he had a bad feeling about this anomaly, for too many questions remained unanswered.

* * *

Captain Fischer's suspicions were correct, even if he did not know it. Deep inside the anomaly, rests an ancient pendent, pulsing with evil energies reeking of malevolent beings known as Chaos. It rests in a sealed chamber, waiting for an unsuspecting being to stumble upon it. If a victim were to wear the pendent, the Chaos gods will slowly devour the soul and corrupt the mind and body to their purposes. And from that body, they will bring an everlasting nightmare to the system.

But, the pendent needs a host. So it continued to wait…


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Lylat in Chaos (Star Fox/Warhammer 40K)

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Private Laura Leona was nervous. Actually, the young Cornerian lion was terrified at the thought that she might make a fool of herself on her very first mission in front of her peers. Around the room, marines of the Cornerian Defense Fleet entertained themselves as they are transported to their destination. Some of them played cards while others arm-wrestled. But, most of the marines talked about their lives and ambitions.

Laura did not join into the conversation. Her life was composed of ill-fated events and failures, mainly because she had more beauty than brains. She was a cheerleader and gymnast for in high school, but she mostly got in due to her looks. She was expelled from high school due to her extraordinarily poor grades and her parents kicked her out of the house soon after. She tried to work as a model, but she was permanently barred from the industry after her first photographer used her swimsuit pictures for pornography. Finally, she joined the Cornerian Defense Fleet as a marine to escape the life of humiliation and wage-slavery as a lowly waitress at some sleazy restaurant or bar.

Before she could reflect more on her life, her squad's imposing sergeant stepped into the room.

"Alright troops, here is the situation," he said. His voice caused the room to go silent, indicating that the marines were giving him their full attention. "Several hours ago, our sensors found a large anomaly in orbit around Titania. Command wants to know what is it exactly and its origins, so it is our mission to investigate the anomaly and report any findings. Any questions?"

Laura was the first to speak up.

"Will there be any more squads joining us?"

"Negative," replied the sergeant. "Since there seems to be no hostile activity inside the anomaly, command thinks that a single squad of thirty marines would be sufficient. Any more questions?"

Laura opened her mouth.

"From anyone else besides Ms. Pretty Face here?"

There was a brief period of silence.

"No questions? Then get ready for the mission. We are arriving in twenty minutes."

* * *

Fox McCloud slept peacefully in the plush bed aboard his team's newest home, the Great Fox II. He reflected on the events that happened in the past few years in his dreams. Star Fox's excellence during the Aparoid Invasion not only earned the team a new dreadnought from Space Dynamics, but the Cornerian Defense Fleet also agreed to pay the cost of the new dreadnought and the mortgage of the old Great Fox, which was destroyed during the final hours of the Invasion.

As a result of their newfound fame, the demand for their skills skyrocketed as well as the number of consumers. Some of the new consumers are companies who wants Star Fox to safely escort cargo. Other consumers were the Cornerian Defense Fleet and other private interest groups. Most of their jobs either involve defending critical assists from pirates or wiping out the same, sometimes both at the same time. Speaking of which, pirates have gotten more brazen in the recent months, no thanks to abandoned Venomian military hardware on the black market and ships acquired from legitimate companies under false pretenses. All of this gave the pirates more power and confidence.

And last month, Star Fox decided to recruit Katt Monroe into the team, despite protests by Falco on the recruitment of his "girlfriend". The decision comes from three facts. First, Peppy finally made good on his promise to retire from piloting, leaving the team short one pilot for their missions. Second, the Great Fox II has more hanger ports than the first Great Fox, meaning they had spare room in for extra wingmen. And third, the pirates' recent increases in strength made missions difficult, even for Star Fox. Katt was happy as soon as she heard the news and arrived as soon she could. She now pilots Peppy's old Arwing, which was repainted pink to suit her tastes.

Before Fox can dream of anything else, a loud knocking on the door resounded across his bedroom.

"Fox!" called out Falco. "General Pepper is on the line. He wants to speak with you about another job for the Fleet!"

Fox groaned. Even though jobs were plentiful and pay was sufficient, the influx of jobs was overwhelming and nearly impossible to keep up. And he does want his beauty sleep.

"I'm coming," said Fox as he climbed out of the bed and walked towards the bridge. "I really should call a vacation soon, or else I might die from all of this stress."

* * *

A Cornerian Transport Shuttle attached itself firmly with one of the docking ports of the anomaly. Inside the shuttle were thirty well-armed marines of the Cornerian Defense Fleet. One of the marines was Private Laura Leona. The presence of her comrades have actually overpowered her individual fear of failure. She felt braver than any time in the past eighteen years of her life.

The doors of the shuttle slowly opened, and the cold emptiness greets them before the marines lit up their flashlights to banish the darkness. But, even with the warm light, the area still gave off an unsettling atmosphere, with a possibility of death around every corner.

"Move out and secure the anomaly!" yelled the sergeant.

The squad quickly obeyed and spread out across the area, flashlights on and guns raised. There was no danger so far, but the quietness of the entire area actually spooks the entire squad a bit.

"Woah," one of the marines spoke. "Despite that this place's a wreck, the interiors are much cleaner than I expected."

"Yeah," another marine spoke. "It is as if someone lives here to regularly keep this place clean."

Indeed, the interior of the wreck was relatively tidy. In fact, it was even tidier than some of the rooms the marines have on their ship. But, despite all of this, there were no signs of other people, living or dead, on the ship.

But then, there was a certain voice echoed across the shipwrecks and rock.

A gentle voice, which only Laura can only hear, strangely enough.

"Find us…"


	3. Chapter 3: Plans Hinged on One Person

Lylat in Chaos (Star Fox/Warhammer 40K)

Chapter 3: Plans Hinged on One Person

Laura froze. She thought that she heard a strange voice in her head, but she does not know who spoke at that time.

"Did someone spoke just now?" Laura asked her teammates.

"No," replied the team leader. "What's the matter? Did you hear something?"

"Yeah, I heard a voice in my head." She replied back.

"Help us…"

"Do you hear that?" she asked again with more urgency. "The voice, it just spoke now!"

The team leader shook his head.

"Laura, we did not hear any voices. You must have been hearing things because of the atmosphere of this place. Don't worry, I got the case of voices-in-my-head on my first mission. Come on, the quicker we finish the mission here, the quicker we can get out of this creepy place."

She nodded quickly and her squad quickly resumed their mission of exploring the anomaly. As they continued on with their mission, they noticed a change in the condition of the ship wrecks. When they started their mission, the corridors looks relatively tidy and well-maintained. But as the squad continued onwards, rust covered the corridors and other signs of extreme lack of maintenance and care overcame the previous tidiness. Right now, the corridors resemble halls in a haunted space ship attraction in the local amusement park, with strange eight-pointed star symbols scratched here and there.

Eventually, the squad came across a locked and sealed door. Unlike the rest of the doors, which were quite plain looking, this one was littered with red signs with white lettering. The language of the sign was completely alien to them, but they figured that these signs must be important for something, like a warning. But, without the knowledge of the language, they are unable to discern if the signs are warning them or saying something good, like treasure.

They started to look for a way to open the door but not only that the door lack an electronic computer panel to open the door, the door was welded completely shut.

"Wow," said one of the marines in the squad. "Somebody must have went through a lot of trouble to make sure no one will open up the door again. But the door frame seem to be rusted and corroded enough to be destroyed with our breaching charges."

"Help us…"

It was the voice again. But Laura noticed that the voice was louder and stronger this time. She quickly come to the conclusion that the source of the voice was on the other side of the door.

"Alright troops," said the squad leader. "This door's in the way and we need to be thorough in our exploration. Break out the charges and get this door open!"

Laura quickly reached for the breaching charges and set them up to destroy the door frame along with the other marines. A few minutes and a loud bang later, the huge metal door fell down, revealing the contents of the room to the squad and Laura.

The room appeared to be a plain storage room, filled with boxes and crates of unknown origin and with unknown lettering. Even though that there seems to be nothing of interest, the squad went in any way to check on the contents of numerous boxes and crates in the room so that the Defense Fleet can retrieve them at a later date.

However, Laura found herself inexplicably drawn to a certain create in the corner of the room, out of sight of the other marines. Before she could stop herself, she quickly opened it with a crowbar she had with her and looked inside. It was a large, well-crafted gold and diamond pendent. The diamond was the size Lylat Quarter and the pendent have extremely detailed designs on it of an unknown creature.

The pendent glittered in Laura's hands, begging for her to take it with her. But Laura knew that if the Defense Fleet knew she had stolen treasure from an abandoned trove like this one, she could be court-martialed. Laura moved to put the pendent back in its place, but a strange thought occurred to her: Laura's sister, a wealthy business person named Leandra Leona is having a huge party in a week with the rich and famous at her mansion at Corneria. If Laura send this pendent to Leandra by the end of the day, Leandra would be able to receive and wear it at the party! The pendent would really highlight her beauty. And best of all, if Laura really did into trouble, maybe her sister could help her out.

Laura slipped the pendent into her pocket unseen and closed the lid on the create. Soon after, she rejoined the squad as they moved out of the room and continued on their mission. In comparison to the events in the storage room, the rest of the mission seemed dull and boring, especially since no other events occurred.

* * *

"Good morning Fox!" said General Pepper as Fox walked into the bridge, still wearing his pajamas.

"Hello, General Pepper," replied Fox. "Falco said you have another job for the team."

"I do. However, this is different from your normal pirate chasing missions. This one is rather unique."

"What do you mean?"

General Pepper pulled up a photograph of a young, attractive, and rich looking lioness.

"I need you and your team to safeguard this young lady," continued Pepper. "Her name is Leandra Leona, the head of Lion's Share Shipyards in Corneria. Her company supplied the Cornerian Defense Fleet with a great deal of hardware that was used against the pirates with great effectiveness. However, we received an advanced tip that there will be an assassination attempt at her big party next week, possibly for payback against her contributions and work against the pirates."

"I already procured ticked to the party and have all of your names added to the guest list. I want you to go into the party and protect her from the assassins. Do you think your team can handle this?"

"My team can handle anything!" said Fox. "But wouldn't this task be better handled by the Cornerian Defense Fleet themselves."

"You are partially correct, Fox," replied Pepper. "The Defense Fleet could handle this by themselves. However, I do think it would be in your best interests for you to make new friends. And I can guarantee you that securing the favor of Miss Leona would do your career wonders."

"I understand and accept the mission," said Fox.

"Very good. I already sent you the details of the mission in a folder that should be arriving shortly. I am counting on you! Good luck!"

* * *

Deep inside the anomaly, a dark figure stirred in his sleep.

His name was Attilas the Feared. The Chaos Sorcerer was put in charge of an important mission by his dark patrons. He is to travel to distant parts of the universe in order to spread the domain and blessings that his dark masters have to offer to any mortal population he comes across. These new converts would then provide valuable assistance in overcoming the Imperium of Man and their Emperor.

In his room, very deep within the Space Hulk, he felt that someone has taken the pendent that he has laid out as a trap for the unwitting. Using his powers, he looked at the mortal who has taken the bait.

"Ah, a young female," he thought to himself. "So young, so beautiful, and filled with succulent energy! Slaanesh would be pleased in delivering this one as a new convert! But wait, why is she not wearing the pendent?!"

He cursed. He was waited for so long for the trap to be sprung and his plans to continue! But his plans will not go as long as the pendent was not worn!

"But wait," he thought. "Maybe there is a good reason for all of this!"

Using the pendent's energy, he quickly scanned the lioness's mind.

"Ah, so the lioness is saving the pendent as a gift for her more powerful noble sister! What a foolish girl! Her actions would bring her system into the grasp of my masters! Maybe I should thank her later for advancing my plans so quickly and maybe I shall spare her, as my PET!"

He laughed a very evil laugh, but even with his volume, no one else on the Space Hulk was able to hear…


	4. Chapter 4: Studying

Lylat in Chaos (Star Fox/Warhammer 40K)

Chapter 4: Studying

Fox opened the computer folder that contained all of the information on this "guardian protector" mission that he accepted for Star Fox. The folder contained all sorts of files: maps, schedules, documents, and photos. Fox set aside most of the files for studying at a later date and opened up the biography files on the important persons and groups involved in the mission.

He started with the files on the individual to be protected: Leandra Leona. She was born and raised in a Cornerian middle-class family with both parents and her younger sister, Laura Leona. As soon as she graduated high school, with the highest honors, she went into a career as a movie superstar. She had a very successful, and busy, career. She has starred in eleven highly-successful movies in seven years, most of them Fox never heard of, let alone watched. Despite this, she was so successful in the movie industry that she made enough money by the age of twenty-five years to live comfortably in retirement for the rest of her life. However, she did not go into complete retirement after leaving the movie industry, not at all. She used her earnings to buy out several small weapons and shipbuilding companies and merged them into a dominating force that is the Lion's Share Shipyards today. She was now thirty-three years old now.

Fox closed the file and found the folder that contain all of the files that list the possible suspects who could have placed that bounty on Leandra's head. In the folder was a note from General Pepper, which Fox quickly opened. General Pepper also gave Star Fox an optional objective to the mission: discover the identity of the person or group that arranged the bounty on Leandra's head and General Pepper will reward the team handsomely. The reward was an additional 100,000 Lylat Dollars on top of the initial 150,000 that General Pepper have initially agreed to pay for the mission. Fox just stood there in shock. The potential reward of 250,000 Lylat Dollars would be enough to feed Star Fox for a year and still have enough to perform serious upgrades to all of the Arwings.

However, Fox have developed some suspicions. For a relatively simple mission, the amount of money offered was highly unusual. Even for someone as significant as Leandra, they could hire a small army of loyal bodyguards for 10,000 Dollars, maximum. So, why would General Pepper offer Star Fox so much. In fact, why did General Pepper brought up Leandra to Star Fox specifically. It can't be simple as "making connections". They already have a huge workload from all of the jobs and General Pepper knew that Star Fox work on a "first come, first served" basis in the recent years because of the workload, with exceptions. There must be a, possibly less-than-legal, connection between the two parties.

Fox shook his head. He can investigate the mystery after Star Fox mission and collect the reward. Not was not the best time to be distracted.

He opened up the files of the suspect groups. Most of them were small time, petty, and insignificant. However, three groups stood out as the prime suspects. The first one was a powerful prostitution ring with a space fleet known as Pleasure Pastures. They are based in the large asteroid belt separating the core Lylat worlds from the fringe worlds of Fichina and Titania. The ring also has a significant client base from the rich and powerful that seeked the very beautiful but unfortunate females that the ring has to offer. Said client base also consisted of powerful people in the defense industry and in the military, which often give the ring top-of-the-line starships as payments. The most probable reason why they wanted to kill Leandra was because that Leandra was an out-spoken critic of the ring and speaks against then with a super-hot passion, on top of the fact that Leandra's company was supplying the Cornerian Defense Fleet with high-grade hardware.

The second group was the Heart-Eaters, an all-female pirate fleet that also operates out of the asteroid belt. Even though they do not have technologically advanced ships like the Pastures, their fleets tend to be numerically superior and are experts in running away quickly before the Cornerian Defense Fleet could arrive on the scene. They are lead by a lynx named Miyu Lynx, which was rumored to be the sole reason why that these pirates want Leandra dead. Leandra and Miyu were best friends from childhood up through college. However, they are now mortal enemies with each other in the present. The files does not specify why they became such hated enemies, but Fox ventured a guess that Leandra must have ruined Miyu in the past, likely to get ahead in life. Such betrayal would be enough to cause someone to wish death on the "betrayer".

The last one was highly interesting, mainly because of the name it bears:

"Star Wolf", cursed Fox under his breath.

Star Fox knew their rivals very well. They have clashed in the Lylat Wars and the Aparoid Invasion and many more times in between and after both wars. Their piloting skills were second only to Star Fox themselves, and their Wolfen Fighters could dance just as beautifully as the Arwings while destroying enemy ships with equal grace. Fox could guess that the reason why Star Wolf wants Leandra dead was that the pressure from the Cornerian Defense Fleet was also crushing Star Wolf and their allies. Taking out one of their suppliers would setback the Fleet long enough for Star Wolf to rest up and prepare before the Fleet goes after them too.

Fox closed the computer files. He then checked the clock next to him. It was 9:15 in the evening, a perfect time to go to sleep for the day. He would need to prepare Star Fox for the big mission ahead. At the same time, he would need to do some investigations, assuming time will allow him…


	5. Chapter 5: Plans for Corruption

Lylat in Chaos (Star Fox/Warhammer 40K)

Chapter 5: Plans for Corruption

"Listen, I am not interested in this new project of yours and that's final," Leandra snapped as she quickly hung up the telephone in her bedroom. She arrived at her mansion in the suburbs of Corneria only five minutes ago and now she have to deal with that persistent, pesky executive again. He keeps on suggesting that they should develop starships for the civilian market right away.

The idea was foolish for a big reason. The civilian market for starships was heavily saturated with used and relatively new starships, from abandoned Venomian arsenals to woefully obsolete Cornerian Defense Fleet equipment. Not to mention that many other companies are manufacturing starships in huge numbers, despite the fact that most of them were of bargain basement quality. The barrier to entry was too large at this time and the company would have to sell starships at a loss to compete with the abundance of cheap, existing starships out there already. Besides, the Cornerian Defense Fleet was already rewarding the company juicy contracts, so there was no rush to join the civilian market.

Leandra thinks that if the idiot won't shut up, she will have to fire him.

She then sighed. Running a big business like the Lion's Share Shipyards was challenging. Between the meetings with stock holders and proposals about the "next big thing", Leandra was much more busier now than in the past. At least her week-long vacation was coming up as well as the big celebration of the Aparoid Invasion's conclusion two years ago.

She shivered. The destruction that the Aparoids inflicted on the Lylat System was horrifying. So many people dead and so many cities in ruins. Many planets are still recovering and rebuilding from the Invasion. Even worse, it was rumored that Corneria would forever be a mere shadow of its former glory due to the sheer damage that the planet took.

Before she can ponder any longer, she heard someone knocking on her door. It was her butler, Conners.

"Mistress Leona?" he called. "This package just came in through the front door. It is from your sister, Laura."

Leandra smiled. She was happy that her little sister finally got her life back on track after years of disappointment, from her expulsion to the huge scandal about swimsuit pictures. She also heard that she was part of the Cornerian Defense Fleet Marine squad that investigated that huge asteroid that appeared out of nowhere about four days ago.

Ever since the asteroid appeared, the entire news network have not stop talking about it at all. In addition, all of the major corporations, including their rivals, Space Dynamics, are rushing to try to claim whatever technologies and resources that the asteroid might contain. Lion's Share Shipyards are also trying to make a claim and was among one of the first companies to apply for one. With any luck, the effort will soon bear fruit.

Leandra opened the door and took the package from Conners. She also dismissed the butler for the night and then retreated back into her private bedroom. She opened the package to see what it contained.

It was the most beautiful pendent that she ever seen. The diamond that was embedded in the center was the most flawless gemstone that she ever seen. And the gold frame was also quite handsomely crafted. Included with the package was small note from Laura, explaining that she got the pendent with the bonus pay received from the Cornerian Defense Fleet. It was a gift to be worn at the celebration in a few days.

Leandra quickly put on the pendent and stood in front of a full-sized mirror. The small piece of jewelry does bring out the beauty that Leandra have. Laura was lucky to have found such a magnificent gift at such low prices. Although felt a haunting feeling from the pendent, she quickly dismissed the feeling.

After a few minutes of gawking at herself in front of the mirror, she stripped into her lingerie and threw herself into her bed. Before long, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Attilas the Feared was as happy as a Chaos Sorcerer can be. He knew that the young, foolish lioness have successfully delivered the pendent because he felt the touch of emotions and thoughts from the pendent's new owner. Indeed, the lioness's very own sister, with such a beautiful name like Leandra, would become a powerful and useful tool for his plans! Now he can finally begin to work his corrupting influence in order to subvert and convert the entire system for the glory of Chaos!

Attilas quickly chanted a dark spell for scrying and channeled his energy into the pendent from the safety of his hidden room deep inside the Space Hulk. Before he can begin his work on Leandra, he would have to make sure that she was asleep so no one can feel his presence, else his plans might be ruined before it even begins in force. A scrying window appeared before him and it indeed revealed that Leandra was fast asleep. Not only that, Attilas have a good look at her flesh and appearance. Her appearance was actually more beautiful than that of her foolish, younger sister. The beauty was enhanced by the fact that she was wearing nothing more than really skimpy, black lace lingerie, several fashionable gold bracelets, and the pendent Attilas was using as a focal point to channel his Chaos magic.

Attilas was getting a very clear idea about which Chaos God should claim this lioness.

After more dark chanting, he poured more energy into the pendent, determined to break into Leandra's mind. Finally, he penetrated the vault within the lioness's mind and scoured through her memories and other items of the mind in a very quick order without even disturbing Leandra even once. All of the information he obtained went into a bank deep within his vast mind. After he was done collecting all of the information we wanted, he withdrew all of Chaos energy that he put into the pendent. The actual corruption will have to start at a later date, when the time is actually ripe.

He quickly sorted through the information. There, he discovered two deep personality flaws that he can exploit to corrupt Leandra into converting to Chaos. The first one was her vain personality and perfectionism. She developed those traits early on to counter her parents' many embarrassments and shortfalls, which was ruining the family's good name and image. These embarrassments range from goofy acts in public to more serious scandals like embezzlement of large amounts of money. The traits had successfully allowed the lioness to distance herself from her parents. But those traits are hallmarks of those who worship Slaanesh, the Chaos God of Pleasure. The longer that the lioness bears those traits, the closer she will come to the Dark Prince.

The second, and more embarrassing, trait was her desire for a lover. Apparently, despite all of this wealth, fame, and beauty, she was not able to find a suitable lover to dedicate a strong relationship with. While her accomplishments did attract plenty of boys and men to her, all of them fell short of her high expectations. It has gotten to a point that the desires became an unbearable lust that she needs to fight it down day after day. Such desires would bring such people to the fold of Slaanesh, who would promise to fulfill their sexual lusts in return for service and worship.

Attilas the Feared grinned. He knew that this one was ripe for corruption from Slaanesh, the Chaos God who have blessed his legion so many times in the past.

When the time comes, he would introduce himself to the lioness, and start her down the road towards the Prince of Pleasure…


	6. Chapter 6: Training for a Big Mission

Lylat in Chaos (Star Fox/Warhammer 40K)

Chapter 6: Training for a Big Mission

"Hey, Fox!" called Falco over his communicator. "Maybe now you will explain this weird training simulation we are in?"

Fox and his team mates are all in a big machine that was their newest and most useful toy that they have received since the time they received Great Fox II. It was an advanced training simulator custom built for Star Fox's needs. During the times that they are not assigned to a mission that requires their piloting skills, Star Fox would use the machine to train and make sure that their skills are kept razor-sharp. The database of enemy ships that the machine chooses from was constantly updated, so Star Fox would know the latest threats in the Lylat System.

"This simulation was made so that we can practice the next big mission that we were assigned to by General Pepper," replied Fox. "This mission would help bring in more connections and jobs in the future, so I do not want to blotch it and neither do you."

Under normal circumstances, the rest of Star Fox would not question about the simulator setups that Fox would come up with time to time. However, the reason why Fox's teammates are questioning now was because that this simulation was highly specific. The setup was an "escort a resort ship" mission set within close proximity to Corneria with the enemy composition being a handful of common pirate ships, two Wolfens, a single corvette, and several anti-ship cruise missiles. It was too specific to be just another normal simulation.

"Oh, was it that job with that head of the Lion's Share Shipyards, Leandra Leona?" asked Katt.

"Yes, it was that mission," replied Fox. "It will take place in a couple of days, so we must prepare for it and we have little time to do so. We do not want to disappoint anyone."

"But Fox," said Slippy. "If the party is happening on that ship, should we be down there and keeping a eye out for the assassin at the party itself?"

"You're right Slippy. We are probably be at the party for most of the time to look out for the assassin. However, while it is a smart choice for the person or group to just hire a single assassin to take out Miss Leona, we can't rule out the possibility that the group would just destroy the resort ship to get at Leona."

"That would make sense," said Krystal. "We are told that the party would be filled with all sorts of security people. But why would someone commit to such a horrible act? If that ship get destroyed, the Cornerian Defense Fleet would never stop chasing the perpetrators."

"Yeah, not to mention that a cruise missile strike on a resort ship would fail in Cornerian space, with all of the Cornerian Defense Fleet ships that would probably be on the lookout for such an attack," mentioned Falco.

Fox thought for a second. Both Krystal and Falco were right. The Cornerian Defense Fleet have a huge number of starships near and around Corneria. Any kind of attack short of a very significant one would result in failure. And even if they did succeed in destroying the resort ship despite the protection from the Cornerian Defense Fleet, the responsible parties would be practically dead, for such an atrocity would earn the never-ending wrath of the Cornerian Defense Fleet.

But Fox knew that something about this mission was terribly wrong. First, there is that issue that General Pepper have contacted Star Fox about the mission instead of Leandra herself. Why go through the trouble of getting the commander-in-chief of the Cornerian Defense Fleet to speak on her behalf when contacting Star Fox directly would suffice? And why should she be worried about an assassin in an environment where it was practically a intra-system security cooperation convention? An assassin will have practically no chance in success without outside help.

It seems that this could be a set up for something completely different.

Before Fox can ponder more, the simulation announced that the enemy fleet have arrived with the cruise missiles in tow. Sure enough, there are around forty common pirate fighters with two Wolfen fighters and an anti-fighter corvette, a Solar Cloud 37 model to be exact. Behind them were six Copperhead Cruise Missiles, similar to the ones Andross used to attack the original Great Fox in an ambush within Sector Z during the Lylat Wars.

The majority of the pirate fighters rush ahead to engage Star Fox, but they were quickly annihilated by a volley of nova-bombs that Star Fox launched into the formation. The low survival rates of the pirates was typical, since most of them lack the intelligence to realize a suicide action when they see one. As the result of the volley, an impressive fleet of forty fighters was reduced to a mere three, which Fox ordered Slippy to take care of.

Falco and Katt soared off and began their dogfight with the Wolfens. These Wolfens were programmed with the intelligence and skill of the real Star Wolf. As a result, they function like ace pilots. As the two best pilots of Star Fox, Falco and Katt knew that their job was to protect the rest of Star Fox from the enemies' most deadly talent.

Indeed, the skill of Falco and Katt have successfully distracted the Wolfens enough to make sure that Star Fox would not get attacked by the Wolfens, especially Slippy.

Fox and Krystal approached the corvette. But even before the couple gets close enough to engage the corvette with their weapons, the corvette started to fire at Fox and Krystal with its duel Turbo-Laser turrets. However, as deadly the weapons are, the distance between the corvette and the Arwings as well as Star Fox's superior piloting skills enable the two Arwings to close in on the corvette without getting hit by the shots the corvette. Soon enough, Fox and Krystal are close enough to attack the corvette with their lasers and nova-bombs. The shields and armor on the corvette was much tougher than that of the common fighter. But even that protection would fail under repeated pressure and beatings from the Arwings' weapons. Soon, the corvette was showing signs of near-destruction.

However, at close range, the corvette's weapons are no longer hindered by long distances. All of its shots are more accurate and deadly. A shot from the corvette's turrets blew off Krystal's Arwing's left wing and serve as proof of this fact.

Krystal let loose a small, shocked scream as a result.

"Krystal!" yelled Fox. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Fox," replied Krystal. "That just surprised me. Come on. Let's disable the corvette. The others are counting on us."

The Arwings quickly resumed their work to destroy the corvette. Krystal managed to avoid getting shot again despite a crippled left wing and destroyed the engines with repeated charged laser shots. Fox then used his charged laser shots to destroy the top turret of the corvette, exposing the wired interior of the ship.

"Let me do the honors," said Krystal as she launched a nova bomb into the hole left by the destroyed turret. The bomb exploded inside the corvette, destroying it utterly and leaving nothing left but debris and bits of metal.

"Well done Krystal," said Fox. "Come on, we need to help out the others."

Fox and Krystal joined Falco and Katt in taking on the Wolfens. The superior skill of both sides have prolonged the deadly dogfight much longer than it was necessary. However, with the new aid by Fox and Krystal, the balance have turned against the Wolfens as the superior numbers of Star Fox proved to be enough to finally overcome the Wolfens.

"Heh! These guys are nowhere near as tough as the real Star Wolf!" Falco cheered through the communicator as the second Wolfen exploded in a ball of fire.

Slippy joined the rest of Star Fox soon after.

"Hey, what to you so long Slippy?" asked Falco. "A few pirates were too tough for you?"

"Hey!" replied Slippy. "I was also busy trying to find those cruise missiles as well!"

"Nice work Slippy," said Fox. "Come on, let's take down those Copperheads."

The Copperheads were easily destroyed without the defenses that the escorting enemy fleet provided. With the destruction of the last missile, the simulation machine announced the successful completion of the "mission" and automatically exited out of the program.

"Hey Fox," said Katt. "That mission was way too easy to be practice. Are you sure that it was real? Or are you just fooling around with the system."

Fox shrugged in response. The team have continue to grow in talent and strength ever since the Aparoid Invasion. What once were hard battles were a walk in the park now.

However, there are some battles that could not be won by Arwings alone or at all. Indeed, Fox thought at the time that he would need to face such a battle soon.

He does not know how terribly right he was…


	7. Chapter 7: Getting the Party Started

Lylat in Chaos (Star Fox/Warhammer 40K)

Chapter 7: Getting the Party Started

Leandra sighed as she stared into a mirror.

It was the day of the celebration and it was going to be held later that night, and she was dressed in a brand new dress order specifically for the party. It was a black, fine silk dress decorated with goldwork, black sapphires, and genuine white pearls. Along with her dress was the diamond pendent that her sister gave to her for the party. The final outfit for the celebration could very easily make her one of the most beautiful women in Corneria, if not the entire Lylat System.

But her appearance was not her biggest worry at that time. It was the highly complicated plan that she put together, with the upcoming celebration night being the pivotal moment.

She reached into the desk and pulled out a small jewelry box. It contained a pair of golden engagement rings that she brought a few months in advance, just in case if there was a single man that she fell in love with. And now, she would have to put them into use, for she know just the perfect man that she would marry that would benefit them both.

In truth, she did not expect to use the rings for at least another month. However, external circumstances have pushed the schedule ahead. She learned about the upcoming assassination attempt and who was going to try to carry it out two weeks in advance. Under normal circumstances, this information would get passed on straight away to the Cornerian Defense Fleet. However, she realize that this attempt could work to her advantage.

So, Leandra withheld the information until a week prior to the event. Then she sent a message to her biggest consumer of her company's products, General Pepper of the Cornerian Defense Fleet, to request that the Cornerian Defense Fleet would provide additional security for the big party aboard the cruise ship, _Lylat's Fruit Bowl_. The message also contained a request for Star Fox to be present at the party. She did not say the exact reason why she wants them but she made it sound like that she wanted Star Fox to help out with the security efforts. However, her intentions with Star Fox was rather different than anything General Pepper would assume.

She was so happy when she got a reply from General Pepper four days ago. It states that Star Fox would be showing up at the party in person. Everything was going like clockwork and all of the pieces of the plan are falling into place, with the night of the party being the final piece of the grand jigsaw puzzle.

Before the train of thought could continue, a loud knocking resounded throughout her bedroom.

"Mistress Leona," call out Conners. "The star-shuttle that will take you to the celebration has arrived."

"I'll be out in a minute," replied Leandra. "I just need to finish putting on my makeup."

It was a lie. She just needed more time to finish her train of thoughts.

If all goes exactly as planned a number of things would happen. First, the guests would be thoroughly entertained by the show that she has arranged, even if they did not know who exactly arranged for the show. Second, her company would get more fame and attention. After all, a huge assassination attempt like this would not go unnoticed by the media at all. And if she was the target, then she and her company would receive more attention since the media would gawk about the details of all of the people involved. Such was the way of the media.

Finally, she would gain an elite star fighter squadron as her personal bodyguards. With their handsome leader as her new husband. And she would make the marriage permanent with a single, simple threat: if he would ever dare to refuse her, she would make his life and the life of his friends a living hell.

She would make it happen…

* * *

Unknown to Leandra and the Lylat System, Attilas the Feared surveyed the young lioness from a scrying window as she stepped into the shuttle and flew into space towards to the celebration. He was biding his time for the past couple of days, waiting for the opportune moment to start to corrupt the lioness in full. He knew that his patience would pay off, for the best time to start was within several hours.

Attilas smiled a creepy grin. By the time the corruption was complete, Leandra would become nothing more than a vain, obsessive, and lustful pervert. But, as his future right-hand person and cult leader, she would bear just enough intelligence left in her head to lead the future Chaos cults in achieving their main goals of summoning never ending corruption to the pathetic system. Such a thought of seeing such beauty be perverted and reduced to such lows delighted him.

But, that will not happen for a few more hours, so he would have to wait a little longer. And waited he did…

* * *

"How is the new suit, Fox?" Katt called out outside Fox's private bedroom door aboard the Great Fox II.

"The suit's fine," said Fox. "But I fail to see the wisdom of having to go out and shop for a brand new tailored suit when I think our ordinary flight suits work just fine for this mission. Besides, they will get ruined while sitting in the Arwings."

"Well, you heard what General Pepper and Peppy said. Star Fox needs to look professional at formal events such as this one. Which means business suits for the you, Flaco, and Slippy while Krystal and I would have to wear dresses."

"Although I think the only reason why you went in favor of those two was that you would have an excuse to go on a clothes shopping spree. Was it necessary to buy six dresses for you and Krystal?"

"Fox, remember that it has been over two months ever since the last time we went shopping and I am getting sick of wearing the same clothes all of the time. Besides, Krystal needs to have a larger wardrobe outside her flight suit."

Fox sighed. He was not in the mood to discuss shopping habits with Katt at the moment.

"One more thing Fox," said Katt. "ROB says that we are arriving at our destination in five minutes. So please be ready to go to the party by then."

The sound of fading footsteps announced that Katt had went off to do something else. Probably she was going to torment Falco for a while.

Fox has been researching in depth about the mission. More specifically, he was looking for reasons and answers to some of the questions he have about the mission since he had noticed quite a few disturbing things that was way out of the normal. These questions include: why did Leandra have General Pepper speak to him on her behalf, why do they have to bring in Star Fox for this event when they could just hire the best security firm in Lylat to do the job just as easily, and why, just yesterday, did Leandra sent him a fancy box of chocolates for him to eat with a letter saying that she wants to see him in person during the party?

Fox had looked around the local rumor mills, news sources, and other parts of the Lylat Infoweb for clues and answers. But the results that he have gotten were disappointing despite the number of possibilities he had gotten. If each possibilities was a bucket of water, then he would have enough to fill a swimming pool big enough to submerge the old Blue Marine. But most of them were false and full of misinformation, probably because they are made up by conspiracy theorists and other amateurs.

However, the few useful scraps of information he did managed to pull out was quite disturbing: apparently Leandra has a private room in her mansion filled with Star Fox merchandise, from model Arwings to jackets bearing the Star Fox name. It also seemed that she have a little "shrine" dedicated to Fox McCloud specifically.

He does not like the sound of that. At first, Fox thought that she was just a another rabid fangirl of Star Fox who happens to be much more wealthy and beautiful than the average rabid fangirl. But sending him chocolates and that letter was more unusual, especially since it would take place during a mission where Star Fox would have to protect her and maybe the entire party from disaster.

Before Fox can ponder on this issue any further, the intercom rang up with ROB 64 announcing their arrival at the destination: the cruise ship, _Lylat's Fruit Bowl_.

Fox quickly made his way to the docking bays. He figured that all would answer themselves over the course of the next couple of hours.

Hopefully without too much trouble…


	8. Chapter 8: Concerns and Suspicions

Lylat in Chaos (Star Fox/Warhammer 40K)

Chapter 8: Concerns and Suspicions

"Wow, this party is huge!" Slippy said with awe as he and the rest of Star Fox entered _Lylat's Fruit Bowl's_ main party area. "I can't believe that such a huge event existed without us knowing about it until now."

True to Slippy's word, the section that Star Fox was in was indeed packed, with no less than three groups of people in every area. And despite the formality of the celebration, the dress-code was not extremely tight. The outfits varied considerably, from business suits to brand-name evening wear. There also were Cornerian Defense Fleet officers present, judging by their highly-decorated dress uniforms. Intermixed with these groups were dressed-down bodyguards with holstered blasters and sunglasses.

But Fox noticed a specific group that was absent from the party: news reporting crews. It was odd for such an important party to not have any coverage, but with the kind of guests that are hosted at the party, it maybe for the best.

"Does anyone else here think that we aren't needed here at all?" asked Krystal.

"You're not alone in this one," replied Katt as she scanned the room for the fifth time. "There's security groups all over this place. There's three groups at the entrance, at least five more here where we're standing. Honestly, if something happens, they'll handle it without problems."

Fox knew what the two ladies were hinting at. Star Fox was hired to protect Leandra from harm. But from what Fox saw within ten minutes of entering _Lylat's Fruit Bowl_, he wondered if Leandra would come to any harm at all. It was as if they were brought in for something else entirely different.

Judging from the conversation the rest of the Star Fox team was having, they also reached to similar conclusions. But they differ on what was the true purpose.

"Maybe we're going to make a celebrity appearance?" asked Slippy.

"No, "quickly replied Krystal. "There are no news crews here to broadcast the appearance and we don't have anything to endorse right now. We need both for an appearance."

"Maybe we're going to do a space-show?" Katt suggested. "Many Lylatians adore them. And I do think that everyone here would appreciate us doing one for them."

Falco and Slippy shook their heads. "Wish we could, Katt," replied Falco. "But we don't have anything special nor impressive in mind tonight for these rich people."

"And the Arwings are not optimized for stunt performing," Slippy added to the conversation. "If we were doing a big show, I would need a whole day at least."

Before the exchange of thoughts could continue, Fox's computer-phone beeped once. Upon hearing the sound, Fox quickly slipped away from the main group to read the message he had gotten. Fox's face grew into a concerned, worried look as he finished the message.

A tap on the shoulder caused him to jump slightly, but it was only Krystal.

"Fox, what's wrong?" she asked. "Why did you run off suddenly?"

Fox started to speak but the lights started to dim, announcing that the party's opening speech was about to start.

"Krystal," said Fox. "Can we talk in private? The subject's important and it concerns us both."

"Sure, I can talk now," answered Krystal. "But why?"

"I'll explain everything as soon as we find someplace quiet."

The couple quickly left the main area as the speaker began his long and boring speech. They would not have to endure such a event, unlike the rest of the unfortunate team…

* * *

"Fox?" asked Krystal as they sat down in a secluded corner. "Can you tell me what's going on? Why are you acting so scared all of the sudden?"

Fox lowered his head, trying to figure out word the point properly. After a few minutes, he began to speak. "Krystal, I think Leandra Leona's has a crush on me."

Krystal blinked a couple of times with a confused expression. "Wait, she's in love with you?" asked Krystal. "How can you be so sure about that?"

Fox pulled a folded piece of cardstock from his pockets. "A couple of days ago, a package arrived at the Great Fox while we're docked at that resupply station. It contained chocolates and this letter from our client, Leandra Leona."

Krystal snatched the letter and quickly read it. It was a simple note with a single, simple sentence:

_Meet me in person at the party._

_-Leandra Leona_

"Fox, you're worrying too much." Krystal spoke. "The message and the fancy chocolates were suspicious and may hint to romance, but it's nothing to be afraid about. It might just be a way to remind us of the job."

"I thought the same way too, Krystal," replied Fox. He then took out his computer-phone. The message that he just received was still on display on the screen. "But this just came in on my computer-phone. It's also from Leandra."

Krystal grabbed the phone and read the message.

_Dear Fox McCloud,_

_How are you doing tonight? I'm so happy to hear that you just arrived in time to savor the festivities. In addition to meeting you in person during the main events, I invite you to join me as a dance partner after the opening speech. _

_I do believe that you can learn so much about a person from their grace and rhythm they move with on the dance floor. The learning experience is something of a guilty pleasure of mine, but I do feel that it is the best way for two people to learn about each other._

_In addition, I have recently acquired some information that could lead to a future profitable arrangement and I would like to discuss the details with you in my private office after tonight's entertainment. _

_I sincerely hope that you and Star Fox would take both of my offers into consideration. I assure you that they will be a beneficial experience for all of us._

_Of course, you could always decline my invitation. But that would not be a good way to treat a powerful woman like myself._

_With Love, _

_Leandra Leona_

Krystal finished reading the letter with a concerned face. Anger built up within her like pressure in a wine bottle, but it would not do the any of them good if she screamed or yelled. After a few deep breaths to clam herself, she finally voiced her concerns.

"I don't know what to say, Fox. The letter's trouble, that's for certain. Are you going to tell Pepper about this?"

"I wish I could," replied Fox. "But he's not available for the entire weekend. Not to mention that if I did try to tell him or anyone, then Leandra might find out. Then we would be in really big trouble."

Krystal folded her arms. "Might, not will," Krystal said with worldly wisdom. "Just because there's a risk that Leandra would found out doesn't mean that she will. If we do this right, we can free ourselves from her without harm."

"By the way Fox, what are you planning to do about the dance invitation? Ignore it entirely?"

Fox shook his head. "Sorry Krystal, But I have to accept her offer," he said.

Krystal opened her mouth to angrily object to Fox's decision but he cut her off. "Listen, I know it's a stupid idea to accept after the letter. But if I don't accept, she will screw us up. Besides, maybe I can talk some scene to her and end this tonight."

Again, Krystal tried to argue. But she was cut off again by the sound of Fox's communicator. It was Falco.

"Fox, Leandra's here and she wants to see you. Where are you two?"

Fox sighed. He does not want to put up with her right now. But he has no other choice at the moment.

"Krystal's with me and we're just taking. I'll be right over, Falco."


	9. Chapter 9: Dancing Lessons

Lylat in Chaos (Star Fox/Warhammer 40K)

Chapter 9: Dancing Lessons

The main party floor of the cruise ship was packed full when Fox and Krystal arrived in response to their calls. In fact, Fox could have sworn that there were more people now than before the speech. He guessed that many people were not too terribly enthusiastic about the speech at all. After a minute of searching, he found Falco and Katt sitting together at a table. Slippy was absent from the group.

"Falco," called out Fox as he ran up to the couple. "Where's Slippy?"

"Slippy's down in the hanger," replied Katt. "He's bored with the speech and decided to play around with the Arwings instead. I couldn't blame him because the speech's awful! Nothing but dedications, memorials to dead people we don't know or care, and other icky, boring stuff!"

"And to top it off, not a single mention of Star Fox," said Falco.

Fox blinked. No mention about Star Fox or what they did? That was really odd, considering that they saved the system from the Aparoids.

"Anyway Falco, did you said something about Leandra wanting to see me now?" asked Fox.

"Of course I want to see you," said a seductive voice right behind him.

Fox's fur stood on their ends as he felt a wave of dread. He turned around quickly just in time to see that Leandra's standing very close behind him. Close enough that Fox could feel her warm breath on his fur.

Krystal grabbed Fox and quickly pulled him away from the lioness. "Why hello there, Leandra. Why were you standing behind Fox? That's not polite."

"Neither was pulling him back roughly like that," replied Leandra. "And I came here to see if he's still interested in tonight's dance. I was _hoping_ that he'll be my dance partner."

Krystal's grip on Fox tightened at the sentence, but Fox shook her off.

"I accept your invitation, Miss Leona."

Leandra smiled as she grabbed Fox's arm and started to pull him to the dance floor.

"Come with me, Fox! We're going to have fun!" said Leandra with child-like, joyful tone.

Fox tried to keep a straight face as she dragged him to the dance floor, but his facial appearance came off as a hilarious blend of worry and confusion.

As Leandra lead a very scared Fox away from the group, Krystal sat down at Falco and Katt's table. Anger was apparent as she took one of the iced water cups off the tray and started to drink it.

"It's not every day that I saw you so angry at anyone, especially at Fox," Falco spoke. "Did something happen between you and Fox?"

"Oh Falco," said Katt as she finished her water. "You're so hopeless with girls. That expression isn't anger at Fox. It's jealousy. Krystal's jealous at Leandra for being rich, being beautiful, and flirting with Fox so brazenly in front of her."

"Actually, you're both right," Krystal interrupted.

Krystal spent the next fifteen minutes detailing the conversation that she had with Fox during the opening speech, from the simple message in the chocolates to Fox's rationale on why he's accepting Leandra's dance invitation. After she done, she drank her entire water cup with one deep gulp.

"Can't you believe this?" Krystal hissed with anger. "Fox's walking into a trap so obvious that practically had a sign above it! Why is he so stupid?!"

Falco grabbed Krystal's hand. "Krystal, I know you're upset with Fox now. I'm upset with him too. But I know that he had no choice. There's no assurance that we would survive if he did refuse her invitation. And we must be careful with her because she has the connections to bankrupt us so hard, we won't even have two pennies left to rub together before she kills us. She's a dangerous individual and Fox know this. Please understand this."

Krystal was still not reassured. Katt realizes this and decides to offer Krystal some, dangerous, fun.

"But, if you're still angry about Leandra, why not we slap the pussy cat right across her face after the dance. It is the least we can do."

Krystal smiled at Katt when she heard the last statement. But before the two ladies and Falco could continue with their revenge-making, Falco's communicator rang. It was Slippy.

"Everyone, I need you all in the docking bay! ROB have picked up an unidentified fleet heading towards the _Lylat's Fruit Bowl_, and I'll bet my next two paychecks that they're not the Cornerian Catering Service!"

* * *

While Krystal was talking to Falco and Katt, Fox and Leandra arrived at the noisy main dance floor of the cruise ship.

"I have a confession to make," said Fox. "I… actually do not know how to dance. You'll probably be better off with someone else."

Fox tried to break away from Leandra, but she pulled him back. "Fox," she said with a motherly tone. "Just follow my footsteps and let me guide you."

She then pulled Fox's head very, very, close to her face.

"And _don't_ ever try to separate yourself from me like that!"

The orchestra began to play, signaling the beginning of the dance itself. Leandra hugged Fox tightly and pushed her legs against Fox's. Her earlier anger disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Move your legs so they are always touching mine. As long as you keep contact, you'll do fine."

Fox complied with Leandra, even though that he felt uncomfortable with the position. Leandra's dance movements was easy enough to follow, but Fox was still shaky with fear and lack of confidence.

Leandra noticed the problems Fox was having and mentally laughed to herself. Fox may be a brave and expert pilot, but he's such a hilarious novice when faced with formal events like this dance, she thought. He needs some more… encouragement.

"You're too rigid, Fox. Just relax and lose yourself to the flow of the music. Stop looking down and look at me. I'll guide you through the more difficult movements" she said while continuing to move Fox through the dance.

As the music continues on, Fox's dancing improved. By the time the orchestra was on its third song, Fox was no longer shaky in his movements. The couple was flowing and dancing around the floor with grace and form.

"Fox, I have a confession to make," Leandra said in a sweet, seductive tone. "I was not completely truthful about my feelings to you. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, my hearts beats so fast with passion for you."

She then hugged him tightly, pressing her soft body firmly against his. Fox blushed in response.

"Every time I look at you, even at a simple photograph, my lust starts to swell up within me."

She then reached over to Fox's tail and gave it a firm tug. Fox jumped in pure reaction.

Leandra then moved her head close to Fox's and brought her voice to a whisper.

"Fox, I love you. Will you marry me?"

As soon as she finished talking, she pulled Fox's head towards her own a delivered a kiss right onto Fox's lips.

Fox was in complete and utter shock after those five words and the kiss. He knew Leandra would have an attraction to him, but this was far beyond what he assumed earlier. At this point, he could not tell if the love is genuine or powered through lust. And if it was genuine, what should he say to Star Fox and, especially, Krystal?

Fox was so shook up on what just happened that he did not notice that Falco, Krystal, and Katt had left their table already in a hurry. He also did not recognize the sound of a nova torpedo getting louder and louder. Only by the loud explosions and shockwaves resulting from the torpedo's impact did Fox realize that the cruise ship was under attack.


	10. Chapter 10: Temptations of Love & Battle

Lylat in Chaos (Star Fox/Warhammer 40K)

Chapter 10: Temptations of Love and Battle

Explosions continued to occur throughout the entire ship as the scene on the dance floor descended into pure pandemonium. The guests panicked wildly as many of them struggled to find out what was going on. The resulting shockwaves from the explosions have knocked quite a few people off their feet and threw off the sense of balance for many others.

However, the chaotic situation was a blessing in disguise for Fox, for he was able to slip through the crowd away from Leandra unnoticed. Perhaps Leandra would have allowed Fox to leave her to join the battle outside, but he wasn't too sure about that, especially in light of what happened during the dance.

It took Fox a few minutes to reach the mostly empty doorway that leads to the hangers where the Arwings are held. Upon reaching the passage, he took out his communicator and called for Falco.

"Falco!" Fox called into the communicator. "Can you hear me?! Where are you?!"

Silence was all the reply that he has gotten. Fox was filled with dread. He had not seen Falco, Krystal, nor Katt during his efforts to reach the doorway. That means they're either already in their Arwings or dead, thought Fox.

Shivering at the latter reason, he started to run towards the hangers, hoping that his team was fighting the space battle and not on the floor dead in some corridor somewhere...

* * *

Fortunately for Fox, the three team members he was worrying about have safely arrived at the hangers with Slippy running around with an utility cart full of Nova Bombs. The mechanic was really busy within the past few minutes. Ever since an explosion rang throughout the cruise ship, he was running around and hastily preparing the Arwings for combat. This included final speed checks on all of the weapons systems and loading the heavier ordinance into the Arwings themselves.

"Slippy!" Katt called out. "Are the Arwings ready to go?"

"They're almost ready, Katt!" Slippy replied. "I just need to up these Nova Bombs into Falco's Arwing!"

"Don't bother!" Falco yelled as he climbed into his Arwing. "I'll take on those fighters with just the lasers! Just get yourself into your Arwing and take off now! We have a ship to save!"

Slippy immediately took his hands of the bomb-loading cart and ran towards his Arwing. Explosions and warning sirens sounded across the ship as the battle continues on the outside. A rather violent shockwave caused the members of Star Fox who were not in the Arwings to stumble, but their determination forced them back on their feet in seconds. Within a minute, four of the Arwings catapulted out of the cruise ship and into deep space where the battle rages.

* * *

After what felt like was an eternity, Fox finally reached the hanger. All of the Arwings were gone except his own. Fox sighed in relief. This meant that the others took off already. All that was left was for him to climb into his Arwing and join his team. With a great sense of urgency, he ran towards his Arwing.

"Going somewhere, Fox?"

Fox stopped so suddenly he almost tripped over his own feet. He quickly turned around and saw the source of the voice.

"Leandra!" Fox said in surprise. "What are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous in here?!"

"I know that, my dear," Leandra said while walking over towards Fox. "But I have something to say to you before you fly off to certain doom and despair."

Fox glared at her. "If you are expecting a 'yes' to that selfish proposal, than forget it. I'm not marrying some strange woman that I did not even have a single date with just because she's rich and powerful. And besides, I will not abandon my friends for anybody, especially you."

Leandra remained calm even in the face of an angry Fox. "I knew you'll say something to that effect." She stopped walking when she's close enough to touch Fox. "Listen, I know that you're probably angry at me for proposing to you like that. But think about this: with me as your wife, I can ascend your team, and especially you, to heights you can never dream of. You're already the star of the system, but with my resources, I'll make sure your name reaches out across the entire galaxy and you're never have to go hungry or deprived again. And to make the deal even sweeter for you, I'll have my company upgrade all of your Arwings completely for free."

"All I ask in return if that you would marry me."

Fox shook his head. "Sorry Leandra, but the answer will always be no, no matter how much you offer to me and my friends. Now, if you excuse me, I need to help them out with the fighting outside."

"Oh, one more thing, Fox," Leandra said a sudden, cold tone. "You're not going anywhere."

Fox turned around quickly in anticipation to an attack. But before he even know what was happening, sharp pain erupted from his heart as Fox quickly found a dart planted on his chest. Pain turned to numbness as Fox struggled to remain standing.

"I am sorry it has to be this way. But you _will_ be my husband, Fox. And you _will_ marry me. I will not be denied my wishes, even if you are unwilling."

Fox tried to shake off the effects of the tranquilizer, but it was too strong. He collapsed within seconds and blacked out almost immediately.

"Good night, my sweet prince. We're going to have a fun time together..."

* * *

Fortunately for the guests aboard the _Lylat's Fruit Bowl_, the cruise ship have successfully withdrawn behind the CDF fleet at a rapid pace soon after the battle's beginning. But not without damage, as several fires raged on the ship's hull. And the guests have a good view on how strong are their attackers.

The battle between the unknown hostile fleet and the garrisoning Cornerian Defense Fleet was well underway at this point, but it was a relative stalemate. The unknown fleet was bigger and contained several battleships. But the CDF have better quality ships and superior leadership. Both advantages had canceled each other out and has prolonged the battle longer than it should have. At the pace they were going, both sides would take great losses before one completely destroys the other.

That all changes with Star Fox's entrance…

* * *

"Man, there's no end to these creeps!" Falco yelled into his communications link.

Falco, Krystal, Katt and Slippy zipped around in their Arwings, dodging debris and laser fire. The scene was utter chaos, with fighters and other starships flying around and blasting each other to smithereens.

A massive Nova bomb explosion from Katt's Arwing has vaporized a mass of enemy fighters.

"Nice aim, Katt," said Krystal as her Arwing downed another enemy fighter.

"You too, Krystal," replied Katt. "Although I wish I had not used up all of the Novas so quickly. These thugs are getting more numerous by the second."

"We all wish we had more of them," said Falco. "I really starting to think we have underestimated the size of the enemy at this point."

"I agree," Slippy contributed to the conversation. "But had anyone seen Fox?"

Falco scanned the area, but he did not see Fox's Arwing at all. In fact, he has been strangely silent ever since the dance and the attack. What would keep him out of the fight?

"No sign of him," reported Falco.

"Didn't see him either," replied Katt. "Where did he go?"

Krystal let loose another Nova bomb to destroy another squad of fighters and an anti-fighter corvette. "I bet it has to do with the fat cat, Leandra," she said.

"Leandra, our current employer?" Slippy asked. "What does she have to do with Fox's disappearance?"

With an impressive display of technique, Falco used a single charged laser shot to destroy five fighters all at once. "It's a long story Slippy. But we can't talk now. We have to get rid of these losers first."

And with that, a Fox-less Star Fox continued to cleave through the enemy at an efficient pace. With their involvement, the battle would slowly turn to the CDF's favor. But without Fox's leadership, the team would be in worse shape coming out of the battle and the pace that the battle turned would be much slower.

And a single question would persist in their minds as the battle continued.

"Where is Fox?"

* * *

In a hanger area far away from Fox's Arwing, Leandra stopped to catch her breath.

"Who knew that those Nova Bombs were so heavy," she gasped to herself. "And who knew that Fox was heavier than he looks."

Leandra was at the shuttle that brought her to the, now canceled, celebration. She was lucky that no one was around to witness her actions. She also have the foresight to have the party organizers park her shuttle in the same, unmonitored, docking area with Star Fox's Arwings. That way, if her original plan were to fail like it did ten minutes ago, her backup plan would still be intact.

"I'm so sorry Fox," she whispered to his unconscious form. "But for you to stay with me forever, I would just have to clip your wings."

As she and her "passenger" climbed into the shuttle, she pressed a detonator, and watch the Nova Bombs explode and consume the docked Arwing…


	11. Chapter 11: What Happened to Fox?

Lylat in Chaos (Star Fox/Warhammer 40K)

Chapter 11: What Happened to Fox?

"Slippy, are you done with the hologram projector yet?"

"Almost Falco. The insides are done, and I just need to put the case back. Just give me a few more minutes."

Falco sighed as he sat back down on a chair in the Great Fox's common room. It has been a whole day since the attack, or the "Battle of _Lylat's Fruit Bowl_" as dubbed by the Cornerian News Station. The entire team, especially Krystal, was extremely worried ever since the attack because Fox was completely absent the entire battle. Even more alarming was that they could not find Fox after the battle too. It was as if Fox have vanished without warning.

Falco could have the meeting right after the attack. But considering everyone's mental state at the time, it was likely that the meeting would be worse than fruitless. Now that everyone had a chance to enjoy some much-needed sleep and relaxation, Falco called in a meeting with the rest of Star Fox to discuss about their missing leader.

"Cover back on. Power cord attached. Pushing the power button… Yes!"

The device flickered to life as the hologram displayed a welcome screen before displaying a desktop window decorated with Star Fox's logo.

"Looking good Slip. Now we just need the girls in here and we can get going. Have a seat."

He walked over to the intercom microphone and switched it on. "Krystal. Katt. I need you two down here right now."

* * *

Leandra giggled uncontrollably like a little girl as she made her way to the guest rooms.

Her plan worked like a charm. Not only did she managed to get her husband-to-be back into her mansion without a single incident, practically no one knew that it was she that have abducted Fox from _Lylat's Fruit Bowl_ during the attack. It was a full day ever since the events aboard the cruise ship and if she can keep up the secrecy surrounding her actions, then she will have a new husband before the end of the week. And there's nothing anyone can do about it.

With a basket full of sedative medication in her arms, she walked up to the door leading to the guest room where Fox lie in his sleep.

"Oh Foooox!" she sweetly called at the door. "Can I come in?"

After waiting a second, she laughed as she opened the door. "Of course I can come in! After all, you can't really do anything to stop me from coming into your room during your bedtime! And, I brought you your medicine! It's the most potent sedative on the open market, brought just for you!"

She looked around the room. Fox was lying on a king-sized bed, sleeping and completely unaware of his surroundings. Beside the bed was a maple nightstand with a handsomely decorated chair, also made of maple.

She walked up to the bed and sat down on the chair. "You know dear, I believe we would have a bright future ahead of us. I already ordered a wedding dress for myself and a wedding suit for you! We will look so perfect at our wedding! Which is at the end of this week."

She pulled back the thick blankets and exposed Fox to the crisp air of the mansion.

"Now don't worry Fox. There won't be anyone else at the wedding. It is just you and me! No priests, no guests, and certainly none of your friends from Star Fox or the Defense Fleet! There would be no interruptions and it would be the best wedding you will ever have!"

As she saying all of this, she pulled out a hypodermic needle and a small bottle of sedative medicine. With one swift motion, she plunged the needle into the bottle and extracted a full dose of medicine.

"We'll have a fun time together! We'll go on a cruise on the crystal-blue oceans of Zoness! We'll explore the beautiful nebulae of Lylat! We'll see what the entire system has to offer! I am sure you'll love it!"

After the last word, she plunged the needle into Fox's neck and injected the medicine into his major arteries. There was a sudden twitch from Fox's body as the needle plunged into his neck, then it became completely still. Leandra then stepped back and admired her handy work.

"Ah, I knew I forgot something! I need to get you out of that dirty, smelly suit of yours!" she reached into the basket and pulled out a pair of tailor's scissors.

"Now, hold still dear. This would take a minute or too. But after this, you need a bath! Whew! You smell bad!"

* * *

"… _the Cornerian Defense Fleet has concluded that, from the investigation, there was a significant chance that Fox McCloud is still alive. However, the fleet was unable to discover his true fate and whereabouts at this moment_."

Slippy gasped for breath as he just finished reading the entire report. "Whew, that was a mouthful! I forgot how talkative the Fleet could get with their reports."

There was a brief moment of silence as everyone let all of the information sink into their minds.

Falco was the first one to break the silence. "Well, at least that we know now that Fox's probably not dead. That's good news for a start. But the bad news is that that's all we know for certain. That and Leandra's possible involvement."

"_Possible?_" Krystal asked harshly. "We all know that Leandra had kidnapped Fox. There's no uncertainty or 'possible' about it. So why are we still sitting here when we should be rescuing Fox?"

"Just because we know that she took him doesn't mean the Fleet knows as well," Falco replied. "In their book, she's clean. And we do not have any evidence to prove our point."

Krystal glared at Falco. "But what about that letter she sent to Fox?" she practically yelled. "That's evidence right there! We can prove to General Pepper that Leandra's involved with Fox's disappearance at the very least!"

"Copies of the letter was submitted to the Fleet and Pepper," Falco replied. "They said that they will look into the matter, but it would take more evidence than a simple letter to convince them to move against Leandra if she did capture Fox."

"Evidence? Do we _need_ any _more_ evidence?! We all know what happened at that party before the attack: Fox walked into a trap, and Leandra grabbed him! I bet that Fox's in a nice cell within Leandra's mansion, so why are we not going in to rescue him?!"

Falco opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Katt. "Krystal, don't think that you're the only one upset about the whore. But we have at least two good reasons why we can't just storm Leandra's mansion."

Krystal and the rest of Star Fox became silent while Katt spoke. "First of all, we don't know where Leandra's keeping Fox. We could assume that he's at the mansion on Corneria for various reasons, but what if we're wrong? What if he's in an abandoned warehouse in Macbeth or on a private cruise ship on Aquas? We don't have solid clues on his whereabouts and if we make the wrong choice, then Leandra's gonna notice and she'll make sure that Fox, and herself, would really disappear, forever."

"Second, Leandra has friends in high places within the Fleet. If we piss her off at the wrong time, then she'll convince the Fleet that we have gone rogue and turn them against us. We'll lose our reputation and become hunted outlaws like Star Wolf. Either that, or they'll send bounty hunters to hunt us until the day we die. Either way, we won't survive for very long out there. "

"I know it makes you upset to hear this, but Leandra's holding all of the aces _and _faces. And we can't really do anything until we get concrete proof on Fox's fate. Then we will rescue Fox and expose Leandra for her crimes. Hopefully things would get back to normal after all of this."

* * *

"There you go, Fox! All washed and dried! Although you could lose some weight, cause it's hard to move your drugged, paralyzed body around the mansion! But then again, I guess most of that weight was coming from your well-carved and muscled body, so I guess you don't have too much dead weight to lose."

By the time Leandra finished moving the dry and naked Fox back from the bathtub to the guest bedroom's luxurious bed, it was well after sunset. The roads outside have gone mostly quiet and the stars shone brightly in the black night sky.

She sat back in her chair and stared at Fox. "You know dear, with the body you have right now, you are practically any girl's wet dream. Soft fur with the perfect shade of orange, a well-muscled body, and a large, bushy tail. You are certainly a feast for a young woman's eyes."

"And before I forget, I have something for you to show them all off to the world!"

She fumbled around in the basket that she carried the medicine in and pulled out a package."It's freshly made and one-of-a-kind, straight from the finest fashion designers that the Lylat System has to offer. I even have them tailor it to fit your proportions!"

With a swift motion, she opened the package and pulled out a pair of navy blue spandex swimming briefs decorated with a white-blue printed logo of Star Fox on its backside and a single printed broad stripe of the same color on the sides.

"Don't worry about the cost, dear. They owe me a few favors from a few years back. And I'm quite satisfied with the high quality and effort that they put into making this!"

She quickly took the briefs and slid them onto Fox. Like she said, it was a perfect, if snug, fit.

"What's that dear? You don't like any of this? Of course you don't! I never expected you to like any of it. Besides, you did try to spurn and reject me back at _Lylat's Fruit Bowl_ a couple days ago. But don't worry, 'cause I have something special coming in the morning to fix it all up!"

She started to pull the blankets back onto Fox's still-sleeping form.

"You're looking confused, so let me explain. During the first months of my company's history, one of my scientists brought in a rather old, but functioning, data-disk to me. The disk was retrieved from one of Andross's starfighter factories that was seized by the Cornerian Army during his brief attempt in interplanetary conquest. How did we get that disk? We brought the factory from the Cornerian Army, so all of its contents belong to me and my company."

"The disk proved to be a gold mine. It contained a sizable fraction of Andross's research and design files. A lot of the contents were advanced weapon and shield designs that we would use to make our products competitive towards that of our rivals, including Space Dynamics."

"But there was a separate, hidden folder in that disk. It contains a formula for a drug that Andross was supposed to use on his soldiers and those of his enemies', but never got around into doing so due to his untimely demise. He calls it 'The Enslaver' but I believe that the name 'Conformity' would suit the drug more nicely. I do not understand the exact mechanisms of the drug, but I do know of its effects. Once injected into a subject, the subject would have to obey all spoken and written commands by a predetermined master. Unlike most other mind-controlling drugs you hear in science-fiction stories, the recipients of the drug retain their free will. But the drug alters the recipients biologically and mentally to the point they MUST obey every order, even if the order was to murder babies or to betray their nation and friends."

She then got up from her chair.

"Why am I telling you all of this? Well, I did have a dose of the drug already prepared if utmost secrecy and shipped out to me. It should be here in the morning and you are going to be the first ever patient to receive the treatment. I will mold you into the perfect husband, in body and in mind. Then, you will be mine, forever."

She started to walk towards the door.

"Good night, my sweet prince. And enjoy your last hours of freedom, cause you will be losing them in the morning…"

She turned off the lights and closed the door. She headed back into her own bedroom to sleep, confident that the medicine that she injected earlier into Fox would keep him knocked out until the dose of Conformity arrives.

However, what she did not know was that Fox's body had built up a relatively modest resistance to the type of sedatives that Leandra have used earlier in the evening.


	12. Chapter 12: Sight of Freedom

Lylat in Chaos (Star Fox/Warhammer 40K)

Chapter 12: Sight of Freedom

For the first time in what seemed to be an eternity, Fox opened his eyes as his mind moved into action.

"Ugh... I feel awful. Maybe I should not- Whoa! It's dark in here! Where's the lights?"

He fumbled groped blindly in the dark for a switch that would turn on the lights. Fortunately, there was a lamp sitting on the nightstand next to him. After a few seconds, he found the switch and flicked it on.

Light spilled from the lamp as the room revealed itself. The first thing Fox noticed was that he was not home. The comfortable kind-sized bed that he found himself sleeping in contrasted greatly to the relatively basic bunk that he often slept in aboard the _Great Fox_. Also, the handsome, hand-carved wooden architecture that surrounded him was very different from the plain white-painted metal walls of his real home.

Fox groaned as he took in all of the information about his surroundings. "Whoa, what the heck I did last night? Did I seriously drunk myself unconscious and let some girl take me- Wait a sec..."

After a few seconds of shock, Fox realizes what was going on. "Leandra!" he growled. As if spoke the magic word, all the memories came rushing back to him, from the time he showed the letter to Krystal to the very last thing he remembered before passing out: the sight of a scorned Leandra Leona shooting a tranquillizer dart at him. "That Cornerian bitch must have brought me here! If I see her, I'll make sure that-"

A cool breeze from the bedroom's leaky window caused him to shiver up instinctively. Then he paused with dread. What kind of things that she have done to me while I was unconscious, he dreaded within his mind. With a swift motion, he pulled off the thick blanket. He almost screamed in horror at what he saw.

"What did she do to me?!" he spoke out loud. "The fact that she stripped me and saw me naked is bad enough, but this?!" He looked at the snug-fitting navy-blue spandex swimming briefs that he just found himself wearing. "This is just plain old sexual harassment!"

Out of pure instant, Fox moved his hand to rip off the briefs. But he stopped upon realizing that he did not have any more clothes to wear at the moment. Fox quickly got off the bed and looked around the room for any clothes to cover himself up. To his dismay, his search proved mostly fruitless; there were no clothes laying on the floor but there are drawers with clothes inside them. But all of the clothes in the drawers were _women's _clothes. Inside one of the drawers was a note addressed to Fox. He quickly unfolded the note and read it.

_Dear Fox,_

_If you are reading this, then I assume that the effects of the sedatives I have gave you wear off a little too soon. Oh well. You can't have them all._

_However, I did not appreciate your inconsiderate response to my proposal back on the _Lylat's Fruit Bowl. _For your insolence, you will have to wear whatever's in these drawers all of the time until I say otherwise. Failure to do so will result in you becoming unconscious for an entire day. Do not worry about anyone else seeing you dressed like a little girl. I will not allow anyone visit you, not even my butler. And even if they did see you, they would not probably know it's you._

_And do not even think about escaping the mansion. I have armed guards patrolling the grounds outside as well as security cameras. They will catch you within seconds of any attempted escape and will throw you back in here._

_Have fun dressing up!_

_With love,_

_Leandra Leona, your new future wife._

_P.S.: I do think those briefs look good on you. They really emphasize what you have to offer to me._

Fox tore up the note in anger. "Gross! Does get her thrills from humiliating me like this?" Fox asked to no one as he opened the drawers once again. "I must get out of here. There is no telling what she wants to do with me next."

Fox searched through the drawers to see what kind of clothes that Leandra had him to wear. "Tight shirts and t-shirts, thigh-high socks, illegally-short pleated school-girl skirts," he listed out the out the clothes to himself. "She must have some sort of sick fetishes to see me in such clothes- wait, what's _this_?" He snatched up a piece of clothing that caught his eye. "_Bras?!_ And with an obnoxious shade hot-pink! Does she plan to emasculate me after all of this?"

After Fox finished searching the drawers, he searched the closet for anything of use. All he found are bed sheets. However, this gave Fox an idea. As he began to plan his "disguise" that he will wear when escape from the mansion and into the streets, he also began to tie together the many bed sheets that he has found in the nearby closet in a bed sheet rope.

"A little overused in prison movies, but it works," he said to himself. "With luck, I might be able to escape without alerting Leandra or any of her goons. All that is left then is to find a way to get back aboard the Great Fox…"

* * *

Attilas the Feared smiled. It has been two full days since he has begin corrupting the young lioness through the amulet. It was a simple piece of Chaos sorcery. All it did was that it caused amulet around the lioness's neck to start injecting a small stream of Chaos corruption into its wearer. Said corruption would then amplify the vices that the victim carries. Which vices was amplified depended on the sorcerer and the patron Chaos God. In this case, the vice was the uncontrollable need for pleasure and overwhelming lust, both are gifts from Slaanesh. The spell was simple enough to not require a strong source of energy nor a fresh, painful sacrifice to the Chaos Gods.

But, despite the spell's simplicity, the effects are quite visible. He spied on the lioness for the past two days and, already, signs of increasing perversion appeared. Such signs included the purchase and wearing of expensive, immodest clothes as well as a rapidly increasing lust for her abducted boyfriend, which had far exceeded all of his previous converts in his entire lifetime. That alone is quite a feat. He actually laughed when she produced a pair of swimming briefs for the fox to wear.

"And that is why she would be a fine priestess for the Dark Prince," he said to himself. "And since my powers have returned to me in earnest after long weeks of preparation, I can finally present myself to the young lioness to persuade her to the cause of Chaos! The spell I have casted on her had ripen her beautifully! Convincing her should be quite easy!"

An evil laughter escaped his lips as he began the dark incantations to invade Leandra's mind for the first set of temptations.

* * *

"Well Fox, it is a good thing you are a fighter pilot and not a fashion designer, because your sense of taste is _horrible_! Damn you Leandra for making me do this!"

Fox spent the past thirty minutes choosing and putting on a disguise. It turned out that, between the limited color choices Leandra provided and their limited modesty, the task of making a workable disguise was a more difficult one than he ever thought it would be.

Fox sighed as he look at his disguised self in the mirror. The mirror showed that he was wearing a purple t-shirt over a golden yellow long-sleeved shirt, a lavender plaid school girl skirt and thigh high socks. To help conceal his gender, he also wear a bra stuffed with socks under all of his shirts. Since Leandra did not give Fox any suitable footwear as a means to discourage escape, he improvised by wearing many layers of socks. And to cover his face, he wore a face mask made out of a spare sock.

While the entire disguise was enough to make sure that no one would suspect that Fox was really a male, much less the leader of Star Fox, he still looked like a bargain bin from a cheap department store. "I guess I should be thankful none of the team would ever see me in this outfit," he said to himself. "Because I think they would laugh themselves to death after they egg on me for my fashion sense."

After a minute of standing in front of the mirror, he slapped himself in the face to wake himself up. "Focus Fox, focus! Now is not the time to worried about your looks. Besides, you'll ditch this outfit soon and no one would ever know about your time as a girl."

He looked at the bed sheet rope he has made. "Fifty feet of improvised cotton rope. I think this should be sufficient to rappel down the window outside. Speaking of which, maybe I should commit to memory the path I should take through the hedge maze."

Fox looked outside. The window faces the mansion's backyard and is on the third floor. Even though it was 10:30 at night, Fox managed to get a nice view of the backyard thanks to the many glowing solar lanterns that littered the ground combined with Fox's night vision.

The backyard had some pretty standard features for any rich mansion owner. The entire yard was enclosed by a 10 feet concrete wall that separates Leandra's property from the outside streets. There is a swimming pool with a separate hot tub to the side. There was a large gazebo within what he assumes to be a flower garden. next to the swimming pool was a barbeque grill and a fire pit, also for grilling. Fox could not see the tables or chairs, but he assumes that they are somewhere Fox just could not see.

But the one thing that Leandra has in her backyard that other mansion owners probably don't have was the hedge maze. Standing at a height that Fox estimated to be about ten feet with hedge walls about two feet thick, the maze was Leandra's primary source of entertainment for parties and other social gatherings. On the ground level, one could get easily lost in the maze.

But from his bedroom window, Fox could see all of the maze easily. Using a sheet of paper and a pencil found in one of the desk drawers, he quickly wrote down the directions he need to navigate the maze. "I'm not sure why people think this is a hard maze to navigate," Fox wondered to himself. "Maybe the sheer size of the hedge walls just intimidates them a lot."

After he finished writing down the directions he looked back outside. He can see the guards patrolling the backyard. At this point, Fox know he could not escape at this point in time until all of the guards are asleep, which should be in an hour.

Fox sighed. "Well, I guess we can wait here a little bit longer."

And with that, he went back into his bed and turned off the lights. He pulled the covers back on so anyone who visits his room would assume that Fox was asleep. And so, Fox waited in the dark. Waited for the right moment for his escape...

* * *

While Fox was preparing to escape, Leandra was fast asleep in her room on the other side of the mansion and was having the strangest dream she had in a while.

While her dreams have been strange in the recent days, this one's quite different. She found herself in an enclosed room, walls painted with a sensually overwhelming shade of hot pink and fully furnished with highly expensive curtains and beautiful furniture, more so than the ones she currently own in her mansion.

On one of the tables was a golden bowl full of plump, juicy grapes. Leandra walked over to them and plucked a grape from the vine and ate it. To her surprise, the grape tasted much more better than he had thought. To her even bigger surprise, not long after she ate the grape, another one grew back on the vine right before her eyes!

"I see that you have taken a liking to the provisions that I have provided for this little encounter."

Leandra quickly spun around to look at the source of the strange voice that just spoke up. When she did, her eyes laid upon a handsome, pink-furred fox wearing a lavish black robe. The robe was decorated with many unusual symbols, many of which no Cornerian saw before.

"Now don't be alarmed. I am here to help you with your desires."

Leandra was not convinced. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The fox smiled. "My name is Attilas. I am a magician who have the powers granted by outwardly sources to make dreams of young women come true. I have seen your problems here and decided to come into your dreams to help you out."

Leandra was still not convinced. "Listen, I do not believe all of this magic mumbo-jumbo and I do think you are a crackpot old fool. Give me a reason why should I not just wake straight up and expel you from my dreams right now."

Attilas does not seemed bothered. "Maybe I am just a crackpot fraud, maybe I am a real magician who can help you. Either way, why not we both sit down and discuss this over some wine?"

He waved his hand in the air and a bottle of wine with two wine glasses appeared. With another casual wave of his hand, the cork popped itself off the bottle, and the bottle moved to pour the wine into the glasses.

"Now, why not we start with your current troubles. What do you really desire from life?

* * *

After an hour of very uncomfortable waiting and staring at the digital clock, Fox finally sighed as the clock displayed 11:30 P.M. "It show time," he grumbled to himself.

He got up from the bed he was pretending to be asleep in and walked up to the window. He looked out the window for any patrolling guards in the backyard. He saw that there were no guards outside. He figured that all of them were either gone home to sleep or out getting coffee at the nearest Cornerian Café. Either way, Fox figured that he has at least thirty minutes to attempt his escape.

He took a deep breath. The rappelling part of his plan was obviously the most dangerous part of his plan. Even though he had double and tripled checked the knots that he made when tying the bed sheet rope onto the bed and other heavy furniture, he was still nervous that the bed sheet rope would fail him and make him a crippled animal at the hands of what was practically a crazed rapist.

With a rush of adrenaline and foolhardiness, he grabbed the rope and climbed over the window ledge. Clinging onto the bed sheet rope with all of his strength, he rappelled down the outside wall of the mansion. Cool air assaulted Fox as he made his descent down the side of the brick walls, but a combination of adrenaline and courage kept him from shivering and slipping. Even though Fox was very worried that the rope might rip during his decent down the outside wall, the rope held strongly much against his expectations. In fact, the rope did not rip even once by the time he reached the bottom.

"Well, at least the most difficult part of the plan went without problems," he muttered to himself. "Now to make my escape."

Sneaking across the backyard was quite easy. Between the soft grass and Fox's skill in camera dodging, Fox crossed the backyard with speed and silence. Within five minutes, he entered the hedge maze.

"That was easy," Fox noted. "In fact, I think it is _too_ easy. Where are the guards? Are they slacking off? At the very least, there should be one patrolling the backyard."

The walls of the maze was quite big. They are as big as the concrete walls that surround Leandra's property. Even with the moonlight, it was pretty dark within the maze. With the darkness of the night and the imposing walls, it was very easy for Fox to be stuck inside the made until the morning.

Fortunately for him. He has remembered the path he needs to take to reach the concrete walls. And in case he forgotten, he had that sheet of paper with the directions written on it.

"OK. At the first tee intersection, make a right. Keep on going until you see the fifth intersection."

After two minutes, he ran into the mentioned intersection.

"Take a left here, and then take a right at the next tee intersection."

After four more minutes,

"Take a right here and I should be at the wall at the end of the path if I continue straight."

Soon enough, Fox arrived at a concrete wall. But instead of feeling pride and joy that he almost have secured his freedom, his heart sank that there is nothing that could help him climb over the wall. There were no ladders nearby that he could use to climb over the wall. There were no objects that he could stack in a pile so that he can climb over the wall on top of the pile. With no other choice, he walked over to one of the hedges.

"Oh boy, this is going to be painful," Fox muttered to himself.

With a surge of bravery and foolishness, Fox started to climb one of the hedges that was next to the wall. While the branches provided a good climbing surface for him to climb up upon, some of them were thorny or have sharp points in their branches. Pain soared through his body as the branches scratched and poked against his legs and ripped up his socks. However, even with the unbearable pain, Fox held his tongue as he finally reached the top. Suffering even more pain, he crawled slowly on all fours towards the wall. After a minute, he actually reach the wall and climbed over it.

As he cleared the wall, Fox sighed. He has actually escaped Leandra's manor, something he never thought could be done as easily as he experienced. After a second of breathing in the fresh air outside of the walls, Fox started to jog off into the night, away from Leandra's mansion and into the surrounding city.


	13. Chapter 13: Beginnings of Enslavement

Lylat in Chaos (Star Fox/Warhammer 40K)

Chapter 13: Beginnings of Enslavement

"I see now. You are in love in this Fox McCloud, but he does not love you at all. So you plan to feed him a love potion so he would love you forever and ever, regardless of his actual opinion."

"That is pretty much it, Attilas. However, I feel like as if something's still missing."

For the past ten minutes, Attilas and Leandra talked over a glass of wine about what was haunting Leandra for the past few weeks. From her growing lust for Fox to her decision to kidnap him in the mist of the recent attack upon _Lylat's Fruit Bowl_, Leandra explained, in great detail, the events that had transpired recently. Attilas listened with great attentiveness as Leandra spilled all of her feelings and some of her secrets to the magician sitting in front of her within the privacy of her dreams.

"Well let's start with the obvious question: what do you think is missing?" Attilas asked as he take a sip of wine from his glass.

"I don't know," Leandra replied. "For several weeks, I was very confident in the fact that Fox would accept my marriage proposal. I meant, why not? I have money, power, beauty. I am practically the perfect partner to any man, especially as one like Fox McCloud. But his rejection during the attack was quite upsetting, to put it mildly. This is the first time anyone actually turned _me_ down when I propose."

"As a result, you are brewing this potion to force the marriage through since you will not have it any other way," said Attilas. "But I assuming you have a selfish reason why you want to force the marriage through. And that reason is to quell the growing lust inside you with any means possible, is it not?"

Leandra nodded. "I won't deny it. Even though I really do not want to treat someone so inconsiderately and selfishly, the feelings inside me compels me to do so. It's getting harder to control it and I fear I would lose myself to it if I do not do something soon."

Attilas smiled. "Well girl, I think you are in luck. I just happen to know what are you suffering from."

Leandra's eyes widen. "You do?"

"Of course I do!" Attilas stood up and used his sorcery to create a pictures made of smoke to help illustrate his points.

"From what I understand and what you told me, I do think you are suffering from a lack of pleasure and happiness in your life. All of this time, you are quite busy with your work, whatever it may be. The problem was that you are focusing way too much on your careers to enjoy life as it is. As a result, your body is expressing that starvation in a myriad of ways, with the most obvious sign being your growing lust for this Fox McCloud."

It was all a lie. But between the desperate state of mind Leandra was in, the mind-numbing appearance and words of Attilas's current disguise, and an unhealthy dose of Chaos sorcery that Attilas have casted on Leandra just then, Leandra ate up the lie like it was a piece of pie.

"I… see," Leandra finally spoke. "And you have a solution to all of this, I suppose?"

"I don't technically have the solution on me, unfortunately. However, I do know a friend that could help. His name is Slaanesh. And while his is also a magician just like me, he is vastly more powerful and his specialization is on the affairs of love and romance."

Again, another lie. But Leandra does not know that.

"And I assume that he will come over to my dreams and help you will your spell, right?" Leandra asked.

"Wrong, actually. You see, he owes me a favor from years ago. However, I do not need him to be present here in order to power his power for a while. I can cash in that favor and gain the power right away. The best part is that I can do all of that and help you with your problem as soon as tonight."

Leandra looked up. "Wait, this problem can be fixed by the time I wake up? Well, what are you waiting for?! I want to be rid of this problem right now!"

Attilas grinned. All of the lies worked to break down the mental barriers of resistance in this young lioness's mind. Soon, he would conduct the ritual to ensnare her to Slaanesh's will, and start his plan to bathe this entire pathetic system in a never-ending nightmare.

"Of course my dear. I just need to prepare for the ritual. You need to prepare for the ritual too. Now, here is what you need to do…"

* * *

As Leandra's mansion faded into the distance, Fox's running slowed down into a walk. He does not know how far he had ran from the mansion nor how long we was running. But what he does know was that he has been running or walking nonstop for at least an hour. At this rate, Leandra will never find him within the cover of darkness and the vastness of the city. To prevent himself from being caught or seen by anybody even further, he has been traveling mostly within the alleyways and the slums.

However, there was an inherent danger to Fox's decision in where he travel that he might have known if he was not so exhausted and eager to get away from Leandra. Fox's instant was telling him that someone's following him, but every time he turned around, he does not see anyone. Finally after a half an hour or so…

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Fox quickly turned around to see a pack of wolves standing behind him. The center wolf was a female wearing a light blue denim jacket, cut-offs, and thigh-high leather boots. The other wolves, eight in total, are males the same jacket as the female with full jeans and black boots. And all of the wolves are brandishing solid-steel and rusty crowbars.

"It looks like we have a vixen with a sock for a face and really awful taste for clothes," the female wolf sneered to the laughter of her male companions. "Here's a fashion tip for you sister: bright colors are a bad choice when walking down alleyways at night!"

One of the male wolves beside her spoke up with a voice of a deprived thug. "Heh! And another thing girlie: wear a shorter skirt! I am pretty sure you will attract lots of company when people see what you have to offer!"

All of the wolves howled in laughter, but Fox felt quite worried about his situation. He tried to look and sound brave, but fear is getting the best of him. Here he is, all alone, surrounded by possible muggers and rapists, and without a weapon to defend himself. "What do you want from me?" he asked with the most feminine voice he can muster.

Apparently, the voice was convincing enough that the leader of the group, which was the female, actually think that Fox was a female too. "What do we want from you? Well, we happen to be running a nice little toll business here to pay for all of our fun and jollies every night. Unfortunately for you, since you're trespassing here without paying us first, you owe us quite a bit of money. One-hundred Lylat Dollars to be exact."

Fox snarled in his mind. He definitely do not have the money with him and the wolf pack looked strong. He could just try to fight all nine of them with his fists, but there was no guarantee that he could get all of them before they beat his brains out with the crowbars.

But what other chance he had if he just submits?

"One-hundred Lylat Dollars, honey. Pay up or else we-"

Like lighting, Fox quickly turned around and punched one of the wolves surrounding him right in the nose. Blood spilled from the nose as the wolf dropped his crowbar to grab his nose in pain. Before the crowbar hits the ground, Fox caught it and turned around to face the pack leader. He swing the crowbar at her head, hoping that he can get a swift, hard blow to knock her out and convince the rest of the pack to leave him alone.

Unfortunately for Fox, the gang leader proved to be quicker as she swung her crowbar to hit Fox's arm. The resulting pain caused him to drop the crowbar. "Wrong move girlie! For both hitting one of my boys and not paying up your bill, you get punished! And the punishment for you tonight will be that we can get to see your panties!" She looked over to the other wolves. "Take her skirt! Make her suffer for what she did!"

Fox did not have any time to react before the wolves tackled him into the pavement. To his horror, he felt a cold breeze on his hips as the thugs grabbed the front hemline of the skirt and pulled it away strongly to a loud sound of cloth ripping.

The gang leader walked up to Fox. "Now let's see what color you wearing right no- Huh?"

She quickly stopped talking and just stared in shock. All the other wolves were in shock too. Fox quickly realized why they are in shock. His swimming briefs are exposed for the world to see and it did not really concealed his true gender well.

The gang leader's shock turned into a smile. "Stand him up against the wall over there and rip that sorry excuse for a mask off his face!"

No sooner than the words escaped her mouth, the thugs slammed Fox into the nearby brick wall and ripped off the sock mask Fox was wearing.

"Well, well," the gang leader said as she walked up to Fox, who was pinned to the wall by the rest of the wolf pack. "I take back what I have said about you being an ugly vixen and all of that. You're quite handsome for a fox." She reached down and groped Fox through his briefs. Fox winched with as she did that."Yep, definitely a fox, and a cross dresser."

She looked up to Fox's face with a wide grin. "Well, Mr. Fox! Today's your lucky day. We are a bit hungry for some love this week so we have a deal for you: you sleep in my bed tonight and the beds of my boys for the next week or so and we'll let you go and all, free of charge!"

Fox's face turned to one of anger. "No. Thanks. You sick bitch."

The gang leader's smiled as she picked up her crowbar. "Tsk, Tsk. Wrong answer, you naughty boy. You need to be punished." And with that, she swung the crowbar and hit Fox directly on his groin. Fox cried out in pain.

The gang leader looked up to face Fox again. Her expression was much more serious. "I'll repeat myself to you only once more: sleep with me and my boys here and you can go free."

Fox spat in her face in response. Almost immediately, the gang leader's face turned to one of anger as she picked up her crowbar and used it to whack Fox on his torso three times and once more to the groin. Fox's screams of pain are even louder as they echoed against the walls of the abandoned alley.

"Oh shut up!" The gang leader said as she whacked Fox's jaw with the crowbar. "This would not hurt so badly if you are more loving! Now, we'll just have to beat love into you! Grab your bars, boys! We have a beating to do!"

Fox continued to scream as the wolf pack all picked up their crowbars and started to beat Fox mercilessly. Fox could only lay on the ground as their beating continued.

Even though beating lasted for a few minutes, Fox was very bruised and battered. Blood seeped through his torn clothes as he lie on the ground, barely moving and in pain. The gang leader lifted Fox's head up by his hair and glared into his eyes. "I am getting sick and tired of your stubbornness, boy! Either you sleep with us, injuries be damned, or we'll take these crowbars and shove'em up your ass so hard that you'll love us like the cross dressing whore you ar-"

Just before the gang leader could finish her sentence, the sound of a laser pistol being fired rang out into the air and a laser bolt collided with the gang leader's head. Heat, blood, and all sorts of brain matter splattered all over Fox as the gang leader's head pop like a melon and the body fell over dead.

Fox and the remaining wolves looked towards the direction where the laser came from and saw ten figures pointing their laser pistols at them. One of the figures stepped forward, revealing a female lynx dressed similarly to the dead gang leader.

"Why hello there," the lynx spoke up. "Don't you know that my crew and I do not appreciate you crowbar-carrying punks rampaging on our turf and terrorizing little girls and boys like you own the place? Your leader is dead and I do not have anything personal against the rest of you. So why don't you naughty boys just run away and leave the poor fox alone."

After a few seconds of staring in shock, the remaining wolves did the exact opposite of anyone who is smart enough to understand the situation enough: they howled and charged at the group, crowbars, teeth, and claws bared.

"Oh well. Guess some people are just plain tired of life tonight."

Almost immediately, the remaining wolves were gunned down and killed in a hurry. The night lit up as laser blasts hit what remained of the wolf pack and the smell of burnt meat hung in the air. Fox tried to thank his newfound saviors, but he couldn't manage to speak a single word before he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"I trust that this attire is sufficient for the upcoming ritual, Attilas."

Within the rapidly shifting world that was Leandra's dreams, a foul ritual was about to take place. While Attilas was busy gathering his energies for the ritual that was supposed to forever "suppress" the uncontrollable desires of the young lioness, Leandra was busy "preparing" her body for the ritual itself.

Said preparations include her bathing herself in all sorts of aromatic body soaps and dressing herself a bright-pink cotton bikini that was provided to her by Attilas. While she felt embarrassed with the bikini on, Attilas reassured her that it is necessary for the ritual since even the slightest deviation in the details could ruin the entire spell or worse.

"You look lovely my dear," Attilas replied. "And just in time, since I have just completed my preparations for the ritual." He waved his hand and a stone altar with a soft hot-pink cushion appeared. "Lay down on this altar and we can get started."

Leandra nodded and did what Attilas instructed her to do. Soon enough the ritual began. Attilas chanted his words while Leandra slipped into darkness.

At first, she felt that the ritual was working because she can fell her urges and lust disappear from her. However, partway through the ritual, she felt that something was very wrong. Her lust came back, and it was far more powerful than before. She found that she could no longer control her urges like she had before. Worse, she found out that she can't even move her body! Lastly, she felt the most dreadful presence within her very own mind.

"Don't even bother resisting, little girl," said a voice she did not recognize. "You have sold yourself to me. Your body, your mind, and your soul are no longer yours. It is mine and it is mine forever! But do not worry, my dear. For I am Slaanesh, and I am here to make sure that you, and everyone else in this pathetic system, will have a life of blissful pleasure for all eternity in the hands of Chaos, whatever you like it or not!"

Leandra was completely horrified on what she had done. In her desperate quest to satisfy and suppress her own selfish urges, she had unleashed a great evil upon Lylat! And not only that, she had sealed the fates of not only herself, but the entire system as well! This demon would use her body and resources to plunge the entire world around her straight to hell and everyone will know it was her to blame.

Leandra tried the very hardest to break free of the grips of Chaos, but it was no use. The chains that ensnared her to Slaanesh's will was too great. And even then, she can feel her very mind and soul disappearing into a chaotic, hellish dimension. By the time her very self was almost swallowed by the Warp, she had a few last words:

"Fox, forgive me for what I have done…"

* * *

The lynx surveyed the scene before her. The wolves that were tormenting and preparing to rape the fox before her all lie dead in the gravel. Even though she hoped for a less noisier and messier solution to the problem, she had no choice. At the very least, her gang was safe and the fox was alive, if unconscious and seriously injured.

"Hey boss," one of the gang members said in a Cornerian accent. "We got bad news. The sound of our little fight here had drawn the attention of the cops. They'll be here any minute now."

The lynx sighed. The night was still young and she had a lot of things planned for the gang. However, it looked like she and her gang have to retire for the night, or else risk getting arrested.

"Very well," the lynx said. "We will head on home for the night. But we can't just leave the poor fox laying there." She quickly turned around to face the rest of the gang. "Molly! June! Get over there and pick up the fox! We'll just have to let him stay with us until he's patched up."

The two beautiful, strong, but heavily scarred lionesses that the lynx called out quickly ran over to Fox and picked him up. One of the lionesses wears a white tank top, a faded pair of jeans, and a pair of black boots. On the tank top was the words "Mad Mama Molly" written in what seemed to be a big, black, permanent marker. The other lioness wears a blue denim jacket and really short and tight cut-offs. On the back of the jacket was a picture of an old-fashioned medieval sunface. Above the sun was the word "June".

"Ugh, those wolves did a number on this poor sucker here," Molly said. "He's lucky that we were in the neighborhood at the right time, else this sucker's dead meat!"

"Yeah, it's a shame that he's beaten up like so, especially in the face," said June. "He looked so handsome! I was wondering, why they have to beat him up?"

"Well, you know how these street gangs work, June. When they see anybody who looked like easy lunch, they'll jump them. If the sucker happens to be a female, they'll tend to rape her after they take her money. Typically, they'll also kill the poor girl after they're done. And being a cross-dresser is not a big enough reason to stop them from raping you, it will just make them use another hole. And from what I heard, it was even more painful then."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Molly. But why in Corneria was this fox going out in public in the middle of the night wearing nothing BUT women's clothing and swimming briefs?"

"I don't know, but I believe we will get some answers when he wakes up. Then maybe we all can have some fun with him."

"If you two lovebirds done chirping, then will you please hurry up?!" the lynx shouted at them. "The cops are heading this way and we do not want to get caught!"

With renewed vigor and a sense of urgency, the entire gang left the area with an unconscious Fox. By the time the police arrive, the only thing they found was the dead, smoking bodies of the wolf pack that tried to rape a "girl" earlier that night…


End file.
